I'd Die For You
by Ty R Bluent
Summary: Two years after Till I See You Again,more adventures,heartbreak,and new beginnings will make their way through.When it seems that everything is alright, a new problem arises.Will Ara have survived to help Ghost when they need her the most?Or could her memory fade into the background as the crew of Ghost must move on,and meet someone who would take her place? Who will die for who?
1. Reminders

Yeah, yeah, I hear you. You want the story. But first. Stop your complaining! Okay? I wasn't planning on posting I'd Die For You this early. I'm planing on keeping the poll up until (hehemmmmmmmm) maybe June 3rd or 4th, so (if you want) (begging) please go and vote before you read this. Like I said at the final salute to Till I See You Again, feel free to PM me, for, well, anything. If you just want to tell me something about a character, a story, or you have a question. Seriously, anything any of you have, or want to tell me means a lot... What do you guys and gals thing if I have a QnA somewhere along the line? Alright, enough of my babel.

And without further interruption... (I'm chuckling to myself since I know that's not true XD)

* * *

Ezra POV

I followed Zeb to buy some supplies, and keep a look out for a current mission. As we stood in the crowd looking for what we needed, I spotted a girl leaning against the wall of a building. There was a bag by her feet, and when she turned, I was shocked at how much she looked like Ara. There was a scar over her right eye, and which it was a lighter blue than the left. She was squinting from the glare of the sun, but her right eye was open more. That's when I noticed all the differences this girl had compared with Ara. Her shoulders were big, and broad, adding more effect with her large arms, announcing her strength. Her long legs bulged with muscles, giving her the effect of speed without moving. She was much taller, and twice the size that Ara _was._ Her golden blonde hair was pulled back in the same style. But at the end of the ponytail, her hair curled gently in a natural way. Her arms crossed over her chest, so I couldn't see if there was any writing on her shirt. This girl had more armor than Ara had, but some of it seemed to blend in with what she wore. She took her gaze away from the crowd, and she looked to the sky. Even with a small motion like that, she gave herself a sort of effect that she carried herself with some sort of pride. My eyes narrowed a little, as I looked to the ground. I missed her. I would do _anything_ to get her back. Ara saved my life.

" _I promise," she lied._

" _Good luck, and see you back at the ship." I ran down the alley after saying that._

A soft wind carried her last whisper to me.

 _"Good luck." She had paused, sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry Ezra."_

We could have both made it out of there together. Right? It almost feels like a certain part of me died with her. Any one of us would change her fate if we could. Even Sabine. No one, especially her, didn't deserve to die like that. She especially didn't deserve to die alone, or even by the hand of the Inquisitor. Even with him out of the way, I feel as if we could still use Ara's help. I looked back up to her, and our eyes met. Somehow, I couldn't breath. The breath I sucked in just wouldn't come out. She smiled at me. It seemed as if she knew more than you'd think. As if her past haunts her, like mine does sometimes. I wanted to meet her, but I couldn't right now. She winked at me, and I started to get a strange feeling, almost like when I'm next to Kanan. The girl, picked up the bag resting by her feet, and pulled one of the straps over her shoulder. Her smile slowly faded, and she nodded to me once, before fallowing a man that motioned to her.

* * *

?'s POV ( me laughing evilly)

A soft breeze blew my bangs in front of my face. In times like this, I can almost still feel the blood running down the side of my face, or dripping from my chin. It was always strange, since that happened two years ago. I avoided looking in the boy's direction. My past haunted me too much to even take a simple glance toward him. The way it use to be, wasn't really an option right now. Since my family was impossible to find. Sometimes, my mind would drift to what could have been if I stayed with them. Which hurts even more since I don't regret leaving. It was the right thing to do. I just hoped someday they'd understand. Then maybe I could try and find them again. I smiled up as the sky. No doubt a lot has changed. It's when I need them most, the best, and worst memories circle around my mind. Maybe. Just maybe. One peek. Thats it. I slowly turn my head. The boy looks down, and he looked burdened, and pained. I remind him of something as he does for me. Two extremely different worlds, with one small similarity. His chin lifted, and our eyes met. My heart sank, and I bit my tongue. My lips curled into a bittersweet smile. His dark blue eyes were an ocean of memories, and emotions. He sucked in a breath, but couldn't let it go. My smile grew softer, as a memory danced in my eyes, but I didn't dare let it slip into my mind. I missed my family, but the best part is that it's like they're always with me. Like silent shadows to keep me to fight on. I winked, and the boy had just remembered how to breathe, forgot again. The one person out of my large family that I stay with now, motioned for me to follow him back home. I stole one more glance at the boy, and walked at my Uncle's side.

 _Till I see you again, sweet stranger._

 _I was close to death…._

 _I hid…._

 _I have lied…_

 _All, for the boy I have loved the most…_

 _And for the family that watches over him…_

 _I almost died for them,_

 _and I'd do it again…_

 _All for them_


	2. You Tell Me Now

Sorry that the chapter is short, but, hehehe, it's for a purpose, I think I'm gonna take the poll down. I know I know, you probably don't care. Just thought I'd tell you. Next chapter might come up tomorrow, or sometime today. Just to say so you're not confused, this character, is slightly blind in her left eye.

Sharing time (staring at a wall) with Haken Cath.

this is going to end well...

* * *

Uncle Haken gave me one of his signature looks. I either tell him what's bothering me, or he'll find out in his own way. I rolled my eyes at him as we sat on the couch in the small living room. I was on one end, while my Uncle sat on the other. We both crossed our legs as we stared at the wall. Sharing time, Haken called it.

"That boy in the market, he looked like Ezra." I spoke to the greenish paint.

"Mhhm."

I breathed in deeply. "He looked as if I was reminding him of someone."

"Which eye were you mainly using?"

"Both." I paused. "He had a look in his eye, like he wanted to meet me again. I still have a feeling that actually will happen. I miss them all, but." I sighed.

"You don't feel it's the right time to go back. There's never a wrong time. Time itself is needed to be excepted." I looked to the floor at Haken's words. I would say something, but had more to say. "You, are a natural protector. Like your father." Haken paused, as the word rang through the still room. "It's hard to go back to a place you let go. But the only reason you had enough strength to say goodbye, is that group. You want to protect them, and all that are close to you." Haken's words dropped off into a hollow silence. "It's hard to take a first step back to where you're meant to be, Ara. You need to tighten your grip on things. Everything will slip from your grasp if you don't. You feel like you can't go back, but there are too many maybes not to."

I deeply breathed in, and looked up to see my Uncle's fiery amber-red eyes looking back at me.

"You would give your life for that team. You basically did. When you have no regret about taking action for that, is when you'd do it again too. You never regretted it did you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Then going back should be just as natural as breathing. You may feel it's hard now, of what it could have been if you didn't leave, or what they might think of you now. But. When it comes down to it, you'd step in when they need it most. When you don't even need to think to take action. You're not afraid of death, but you don't always want it. You'll leave them with the good memories. And you'll take with you the same."

I smiled as my Uncle rambled on about something he once read, or his master taught him, we both softly laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I found a way to contact them. And their here now. That boy in the marked _was_ Ezra."

My smiled dropped as I glared at him.

 _Damn it Haken! You wait to tell me now!_

My glare got sharper with each passing moment, as a list of names filled my head

"Surprise?" This man, my Uncle, a fiery eyed, loose-fluffy brown hair, sometimes serious person. Can come up with the damnedest times to say something. I changed my position.

"I'm gonna kill you." I muttered, leaping to him. My arms wrapped around Haken's neck as I slid over an armrest, pulling my Uncle to the ground with me. He made a small sound once his back hit the floor, and he looked up at me, the hair that covers his forehead a little reaching back some.

"Alright. Happy now? You took down an old master."

"No," I looked sideways, still angry. "Maybe." One corner of my lips curved up a little. All the sudden, Haken grabbed my arm, and from his position, pulled me to my feet.

"Git goin' kid!" He almost yelled, pointing at the back door.

The I realized what he meant, I smile and nodded. Then I ran to the back door, jumping over his legs, and rushed to the field close to the house.

* * *

Haken's POV

After Ara rushed out the door, I slowly stood up. I let a deep breath in. Looking at the floor, I closed my eyes, and let it out.

"Masters. I pray that you give her guidance." I opened my eyes and looked at the door. "We all know she needs it." I turned, still looking at the door, then I looked above me. "I believe she is ready this time, masters. And I am as well." I glanced at the door once more, and slowly walked to my room to meditate.

* * *

Oh yeah, could any of you give me advise on standing in front of a small group? I was happy I asked to do it after I did, but once I got to thinking about it, I started to get nerves. I have to read something that I wrote to a group tonight, but they won't know I wrote it, so that helps a little.


	3. A Weapon of Words

Sorry for another short chapter, but a lot more will happen in the next one. But there is also a reason why it's short.

* * *

I sat on a quiet hill in the field, with me legs crossed and eyes closed. The gentle breeze brought back Ezra's small voice, along with mine, as our ghost-like younger selves raced through the field back on Lothal. We were playing a game, when all the sudden Ezra had kept trying to get me to be quite. I didn't realize that a group of stormtroopers had found us, until one was right behind me. They let us go, with a strict warning. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by approaching footsteps. My eyes flew open.

"Ezra?" Before I knew it, the name already slipped off my tongue.

 _How can I be so stupid?_ I asked myself.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" A confused voice asked from behind me.

My eyes opened wide, and my mouth dropped open. I slightly turned to see if it was true. My bangs slid over my right eye, and hung in front of my left. But I could still see through the short hair, as well as Ezra could. My mind raced, yet my movements were slow. I wanted to move faster. To run over to him, and wrap my arms around him. But. Something held me back. I stood up, still facing him, and turned around. Ezra stood frozen to his spot. His eyes filled with hurt as he stared at the ground.

"You were alive.. All this time?" His voice came out weak, and then a little accusing.

"Ezra -" I started.

"Ara, why didn't you tell us? We all thought you were dead!"

"I almost was. You know damned well that I would have contacted you as soon as I thought I was able." I let the words sink in. "I would… I _did_ take a bolt for you. For the crew. I've done it more than once, and I'd do it again. That I can promise you." Ezra shook his head at me.

"Can I even trust what you say anymore?" He quickly barked. I stood there, giving Ezra a blank stare, as he let all his anger out. My hands didn't ball up into fists. I was, for once, controlling my temper. I stood there with no emotion, while my pride and sense of belonging were shaved down to dust. This time I wasn't caught in the crossfire. It was all aimed at me. With Ezra's harsh words finally ending, it felt as if my lungs shrank, and I wasn't able to take in much air. His voice and tone lost it's lethality several moments ago, the sharpness became blunt, as a cold silence caped around us. He felt as if I abandoned him. Just up and left him, and he reacted the only way he knew how. At this point in my life, I may have been a hothead, but I still cared. And I didn't blame him for his reaction. The coldness in his eyes faded, as he calmed down. I still showed no emotion, but I damned well felt it. I sucked in a small breath as Ezra opened his mouth to speak again.

"It's great to know you feel that way." I turned on my heel, and stormed away. I couldn't take it any longer. I hated words in general. I couldn't stand to hear them anymore. I ignored Ezra's calls as I got further away. I flat out didn't hear anything. As my heart pitifully pulsed in my ears. There was nothing to stop me from walking away now.

"Ara wait. Ara! I didn't mean it!" If Ezra said it, I didn't hear it. "Ara! Stop, really I didn't mean it! Please. Ara, come back! We need you." A forgiving breeze lightheartedly lifted some of my hair, as Ezra's last words missed my ears. "I need you."

* * *

I hurriedly opened the back door, to where I had started to call home. The steel door slammed behind me. It thudded with a wave of mixed emotions. My hand didn't move from the cool metal, as my legs collapsed from under me. For the first time in two years. I broke down. Ezra's words rang through my head, but with a new voice. Then, before I knew what happened, I watched as a vision unfolded in my mind.


	4. A Costly Return

Yes it may still be, shorter, but like I said more happens in this chapter, and it's already looking to be a longer story than Till I See You Again. A lot will happen in chapter five too, but, hehe uh, It might be close to one of the longest chapters. Except the last chapter, I'm GUESSING it might be long as well. I really need to start back up at what I already have down on paper, that's kinda the reason why i was able to get Till I See You Again quickly, but I also had nothing better to do than type. Once I get a little more time, I'm looking to make Till I See You Again and I'd Die For You available on Wattpad.

Alright enough of my rambling... Onto the chapter!

* * *

My eyes opened immediately, as my mind swirled with new information. With wide eyes, an open mouth and calming breaths, I became serious. I shook my head and quickly stood up, running to my room. I grabbed one thing, and swiftly left what was becoming my home. The darkness of the starless sky covered me, with the small cloak of light from only one moon, seeped through a thin cloud. Screw crates. I jumped onto a tall building. From a crouching position, I slowly stood, as the wind picked up making my hair start to sway. Determination was I felt. It was mostly what I had left. My eyes scanned all I could see. My eyebrows were pushed together, as I kept my hand firmly on my belt. Then the chilling sound of an imperial blaster going off, then another. My head whipped in that direction. Below where I stood, a flash of orange and blue fled from the troopers. A trooper took a shot. I jumped, flipping through the air, and landed in front of Ezra. A lighter blue glow illuminated my face, after it deflected the bolt, that would have hit my cornered friend. I looked back at Ezra from the corner of my eye. His eyes widened.

"You alright?" I asked, my voice a little husky.

"Y-yeah." he said amazed. My attention went back to the troopers, as they changed their strategy.

"Drop that look kid. Before you give me the chance to prove you right."

"I'm -" Ezra started.

"Save it for when we get outta here." My eyes quickly went back to Ezra, as one corner of my mouth turned up. "Together." Ezra's eyes widened again. "Now I _am_ going to tell you what to do, and _you_ will listen. Got it? Or I will show you how cold heart-ed, and selfish I could be." I glared back at him one last time. "When I tell you to run, you ?" Ezra gave a small nod in response. "Alright. Run" I jumped again, landing closer to the troopers as they all aimed their fire at me. I kept light on my feet as I did my best to keep their attention. Any other time, I would call this showing off, but this time, I made sure that no one noticed Ezra running into a nearby alley. I waited a while after Ezra disappeared into the alley, before I started backing up. I started aiming the deflected bolts at a large stack of crates. One hit a barrel that leaked out it's contents. I slipped, a bolt hit me in almost the same spot one had two years ago. I also deflected a bolt, that hit the flammable liquid. Instantly spreading the flames, as the fire reached up to something that looked explosive. As I got up as swiftly as I could, still watching the spreading flame, every curse word I new, shouted it's way through my mind. In three different languages. I started running down the alley, to see Ezra start to turn back to help me.

"Keep going!" I yelled at him. He stopped for a few seconds before he turned around again. He took only three steps, when the fire reached the other barrels and crates. The explosion launched me forward. The shock wave threw me into a wall. As I sat there, getting sleepy, I felt something run out of my nose, and over my lip. There was a ringing in my ear, as I found out I could breathe again. It almost created an eerie, yet peaceful silence. Ezra was running to me, his voice sounded quiet, and distant. But, he was right in front of me. How could he sound so far away? There was worry in his eye as I looked at him dumbfounded. He glanced down where I just came from, as more of the fire spread. Some men in white suits of armor were blocked off by the flames, so they ran off. Then Ezra put my arm across his shoulder, and helped me walk, which felt more like lifting and pulling than it should have. Then, the ringing in my ears stopped, and my sense came back to me. I blinked a lot, as my eyes grew heavier. My frantic voice from about nine years ago rang through my mind. I had done this exact thing for Ezra long ago.

" _C'mon Ezra. We're almost there. Just stay awake. Ezra!" I had dropped to my knees as Ezra lost consciousness, with his arm still around my shoulder._

"C'mon Ara, you and I are gonna get out of here together. Like you said. It was a promise that I'll make sure you'll keep this time. Alright?" He glanced down at me, as I tried my best to keep walking. We were getting close to a turn off, as my eyes grew heavy, and I got lightheaded.

"We're evan." I managed to say, before my Legs stopped supporting my weight and I fell, bringing Ezra to his knees. My cheek rested on the cold pavement, sent a shiver down my spine. It sounded like, as if someone was headed to us. The heavy footsteps came closer. Even though my vision was getting cloudy, and I couldn't see well out of my right eye, the next thing I knew, there was a boot. In front of my face. Then, all the sudden, I was being lifted. Into someone's arms, and they put my arm around their neck.

"Follow me." Haken said to Ezra.

 _Haken! But… how did he know?_ I thought weakly.

It was getting harder to see, and to keep my eyes open. Uncle Hakens strides were smooth, yet quick as he carried me. At first Ezra had to keep up with my Uncle, but soon, I heard his footsteps get ahead of us. It wasn't much longer before more footsteps came toward us, along with voices.

"Ezra, what happened? Who…" The man's voice trailed off. It was as Haken slowed to a stop that I figured out it was Kanan. It was getting even harder to fight to stay awake. I heard some type of mumbling from Kanan, before Haken handed me to him.

* * *

Kanan POV

The man carefully handed me Ara. She was larger than what she was the last time I saw her, but surprisingly she was light. Her arm fell to her side, and I let it rest on her stomach.

"What'd you do now kid? How'd…." Zeb's voice trailed off in shock like mine did only moments ago. The man handed me Ara's bag.

"Give it to her when she wakes up." He instructed, as i slung a strap over my shoulder. There was a distant sound of troopers making their way through the alleys. The man looked down the way he just came from with Ara and Ezra. His eyebrows pushed together, as his shoulders tightened and were pushed back. He looked at me, as he kept a hand close to his belt. His loose brown hair fell over most of his forehead, and he smiled at me.

"I can see why Allia trusted you so much." He said, the only thing different with his expression was his smile. I was about to turn around when he said that. "Oh, and Kanan." I looked at him surprised. "Keep her safe. She's all I have left. Of family, and of my sister."

 _That's Haken Cath? His hair is a lot longer than what I thought._

Then, troopers rushed from one end of the alley, and I could feel Ara's breathing become weaker and more shallow.

* * *

Ara's POV

I could hear shouting, and rushed footsteps of troopers.

 _No. No. No. No._ The words pitifully tried to escape my lips, but failed.

I hardly could see uncle Haken, but I could faintly see his expression. His eyes looked mad, and filled with determination. His eyebrows pushed together, and his lip peeled back, showing his gritted teeth.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Haken Barked, grabbing something from his belt. I felt a sharp movement, as Kanan quickly turned, and started running. My Hand reached up over his shoulder, reaching out to my Uncle's fading figure as darkness started to swallow everything.

"Uncle… H-Haken.." I weakly whispered, as I started to lose consciousness. Then, I heard the sound of Haken's lightsaber igniting, right as a wave of darkness overcame me, and took me with it…


	5. Out Cold

Wow... So a lot happens in this chapter... If you have any questions PM me, or, if there's enough, I'll have a QnA

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been writing a lot, in different stories. So enjoy!

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness, barely picking up on anything everyone else did before I lost it again. Several times I woke up to nothing but constant movement, and Kanan's heavy breathing, and my arm limply swaying over his shoulder. I just remembered what happened when my eyes closed….

It sounded as if more footsteps were joining the group.

"Is that?" It sounded like Sabine, as she asked surprised.

"Yeah." Kanan answered…..

There was someone shouting. Kanan maybe.. He was barking out orders. Why? I was only able to slightly move my head, as a large white thing leaked through the darkness.

 _Is it still night? It feels like it's been longer. Wait. That's. That's. The ship! Ghost!_

I was trying to figure out was Kanan was saying, as I was able to make out Hera waiting on the ramp. The dark spots around my eyes grew, blocking out everything, as I passed out cold.

* * *

I was trying to figure out what field I was in, when I heard my own voice.

" _Don't you think this is a little high?" I was about five or six at this time. The abandoned communications tower on Lothal appeared. "Can't we get caught?"_

" _Calm down Ara, its abandoned." Ezra had tried to reassure me._

 _That was the first time I was at that tower with him. I had missed one of the rungs, and almost fell. I hung in the air for a while, waiting to hit the cold hard ground. I never did._ I thought it was strange then, when out of nowhere Ezra grabbed my arm to stop me from falling, when he couldn't have known that would happen. I smile now that I know the reason. I reached out, for no real reason, but then, the younger version of myself, was alone. _It was six years later. I was still small, but could hold my own just as well as anyone else. By that time, I hadn't been on Lothal for close to five years. I had wrapped a hand around one of the lower rungs. Feeling the cool metal, and I almost felt like the kid I was an eternity ago. But those years had been slow, and unforgiving to me. I had felt, and started to act older. As I had climbed the ladder, I thought of the ecstatic, careful, loving girl that had done the same so long ago. That little girl was replaced_ _by a strong-headed, short tempered, commanding stranger. I believed that seeing Ezra could bring out the caring side of me. If I still had that side, under all the scars and armor. Distracted, my foot had missed the next rung, but I didn't notice. When my other foot missed the rung as well, I had snapped out of my growing anger, and grabbed onto something. I felt my hand start to slip off of it, but, the object wrapped around my hand more. I looked up to see Ezra smiling down at me._

" _It's been six years. And I'm still catching you when you fall?" He softly laughed down at me._

" _I can catch myself perfectly fine, thank you very much." I said._

" _Alright, then you won't mind if I - Let go." He had laughed._

" _Ezra!" I was starting to get mad again, so I didn't notice that Ezra had lifted me onto the tower's platform._

" _I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He still laughed, with a hand on my shoulder. "What. No, Thank you Ezra from saving me from my habit to fall?" He teased when I just stared at him._

I punched him in the shoulder.

" _Sure. Ya' jerk." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "It's good to see you."_

" _Yeah." Ezra agreed, returning the favor._

 _I leaned against a guardrail, and looked out over the unending field. A soft breeze moved most of my hair from my face, as the rest of it was pulled back. My eyes danced along with the waving grasses, as I remembered a time when Ezra had kept up from being caught from troopers. We had stood there for a while in silence, as a gentle wind blew. I was just starting to think about when my mother found us, when a voice brought me back to the present._

" _Ara? Ara?" Ezra called loudly._

" _Huhh?" As the sound automatically escaped my tongue, I realized how stiff I had been._

" _How's your mother?" He asked._

 _My eyes dropped to the ground, as I tried to form the words to explain. Ezra figured it out._

" _Oh. I'm sorry." Ezra said._

 _There were a few moments of silence, before Ezra bumped into me. I looked up to see a mischievous smile on his face. I smiled back at him_

 _(A little Later)_

 _We walked through the market. I was still a little confused why, but I just went with it. We both gave a silent smile, as we thought of every memory we had in this place. I looked up at the blue sky, as another soft breeze rolled through. I looked to my side. I started to panic a little when Ezra wasn't by my side. I stopped, searching around me. I spotted blue hair, as Ezra walked away from a stand. As he walked back to me, his eyes shined with something I couldn't figure out. He had something in his hand that the sun shone off of. Before I could even attempt to figure out what he had in mind, Ezra had his hands around my wrist. When he took them away, he revealed a simple, yet beautiful, silver colored bracelet. I couldn't take this._

" _Ezra-" I started._

" _C'mon Ara. For the good times. It's a little thing to remember me by when you leave." I could see the pain in Ezra's eyes as he said the last word. All I could manage was a smile. It was right after that I heard a commotion in a near by alley. Ezra had given me a stern look that said No, its not worth it. Mine was the exact opposite, as I ran into the alley. Ezra had followed me. We had gotten there just in time as a group of thugs with imperial blasters trying to rob a merchant. A few of them had held back the merchant's daughter. I stepped in, and Ezra took the beating so the thug wouldn't hurt me. He still did, but not as bad. We both blacked out. I woke up first in the_  
 _trench like area. My knee was hurt, and any muscle I had aced, but other than that I was fine._ I got a strange feeling as I rewatched this memory that someone else was seeing it too. _Eza. Ezra that idiot. He had a bad head wound. It was all my fault and I knew it. The merchant's daughter, Alsia, had came to help us. When she came forward, I expected her to lower her head. I had cursed myself, thinking I cost her her father's life, when she lifted her chin high._

" _You saved my Papa." She had said into my shoulder, as I pulled Ezra's arm over my neck. I followed her. Soon, thankfully. Ezra woke up, right after I boosted Alsia out of the deep trench._

" _Welcome back. How do you feel?" I huffed a little._

" _Like a ship hit me." Ezra answered painfully._

" _Alright. Your turn." I stated._

" _For what?"_

" _Climbing." I keeled down helping Ezra up._

" _As I'll ever be." A typical remark._

 _I counted down, then boosted Ezra up. With Alsia's help, he got up over the edge. On my own I wouldn't be able to get up there. I had to reveal my ability this time. For Ezra. I backed up. I truly didn't understand much about gambling, but I was about to figure it out._

 _Focus. I ordered. Focus._

 _I closed my eyes, as I got faster. I lifted my chin, and jumped. I flipped through the air. Then my feet were on the ground. I stood and walked back to see Alsia's and Ezra's surprised look._

" _How'd you do that?" Alsia asked._

" _Not the time to explain. We need to get going." As I helped Ezra to his feet, he gave me a look with mixed feelings._

" _Why haven't you told me." He sounded betrayed, as more blood ran down his face._

" _The less you knew the better." Alsia swiftly lead us again, as it got harder to hold Ezra up. I had a good feeling that we were halfway there, when Ezra started to get heavier._

" _C'mon Ezra. We're almost there. Just stay awake. Ezra!" I had dropped to my knees as Ezra lost consciousness, with his arm still around my shoulder. I felt a crushing pain in my knee, before I landed on it. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry out in pain. Alsia went ahead to get her father. There I was. On my knees, as sweat rolled down my face. Then a voice rang through my head. No. Not one, but several._

" _Do not give in now after coming this far, young one."_

" _A new hope will rise in time."_

 _I almost got confused, but I nodded my head. Taking a deep breath, I slowly stood, and I made my way to the merchant's home. I laid Ezra down, and the merchant quickly tended to my knee a little. Then, I walked out, shutting the door behind me. I started walking, but then I stopped. It was hard to move on, but I managed to walk up to one of the alleys long walls. I threw my fist into it, then I rested my forehead on it._

 _Stronger. Thats what I'll be. But is it worth it? I thought._

 _I closed my eyes and walked far away from the door._

Then a few of the voices returned. But I didn't hear them a second time when I left Ezra.

" _Death follows you like a cloak on your shoulders. But, you always escape it. To live one more day. To give it another."_

" _You must realize that you may hate your life. Hate your past. But remember. You know very well you wouldn't trade for another."_

Then my vision changed. Kanan was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. By the looks of it, it was two years ago. After they believed I was dead. Then, a letter fell from the shelf. Kanan glanced up from the floor at it. It was his name written neatly on the front. _That was what really caught his attention. He knew that handwriting. Too well._ I placed it there. My mother had written it. Even though I've never read it before, I could see the words clearly now.

 **Dear Caleb,**

 **By now Ara has found you. Which means I have already passed on. I can't think of a better teacher for her. A spitfire of stubbornness. I laugh now, seeing you two butting heads, and arguing like father and daughter. She never was able to do that with her own father, but undoubtedly she will with you. Sadly I had come to the conclusion that Ara may not be the person I see her becoming because she never knew her father. But I can see you can change that. Yes, she may be difficult at times, but you must take a step back, because you are as well. Patients is all you need. The both of you. I believe in time she will meet him, and I have mixed feelings about this. Ever since she was young, Haken and I could tell, she has a bright future. Alas, times have become harder than anyone could have expected. I know you are the safest option. Not even my dear brother Haken can create the safety you can. That group of yours can help her. I know now she may not get along with one of them. I sense that her friend Ezra, will be with you. I feel that she is almost like a silent protector. She takes after her father too much. I've always believed that a headstrong student was perfect for a headstrong master. Caleb, I need you to keep reading this. I would change that goodbye a million times over. Looking over my life, the good, and the bad, that is at the top of my list that I would make different, to make right. Caleb, my friend, there is so much I could tell you. But I will leave some of it for you to figure out. Keep pushing on, and train those two with the best of your ability. Like I know you will. The fate and hope of billions lies in your hands, Caleb. You are the best for that job, I have faith in you, old friend. I have faith in the future.**

 **Love Always,**

 **Allia**

Questions filled my mind, but were quickly interrupted when Kanan lowered the letter. He drug a hand over his eyes, then he stared at the floor.

" _I failed you Allia." Kanan whispered._

His words rang through my mind.

 _I failed you Allia..._


	6. A New Beginning

After not updating for a while (Sorry I lost track) I'm gonna post this one early. Enjoy!

* * *

" _I failed you Allia." Kanan whispered._

 _Kanan's words echoed through my mind._

 _No. No you didn't Kanan. I did._

I shortly watched as a book Haken had saved from the Republic fall, along with a short letter I wrote. I put that one, and the letter my mother wrote in Kanan's room the same day, knowing I wasn't coming back. While I was with Haken, I wondered if I would ever see them again. If I didn't run into them before. I knew I would look for them, when the time was right. I would think of a few things from time to time, and that was what helped me when I was sure I'd never see anyone from Ghost again...

* * *

I felt a hand tightly grip my hand. I opened my left eye, and followed an arm, to see Ezra. He looked at the bracelet that rested around my left wrist. Ezra's dark blue eyes looked to my eye. He realized something, and was still processing it.

"I...I remember." He whispered as he stood. Ten he left my room. We had shared a vision. I slowly pushed myself up, adjusting the pillow behind me as much can as I could. But something around my side limited my movement. Pain rushed through my right arm. I saw that my hand was wrapped, and it continued to my elbow. I felt over my eye and took the bandage from over it. Oddly enough I can swear I can see out of my right eye a little better now. I stared at my hands for a while, thinking over things. That was when I remembered my bag. I looked over the edge of my bed, to see it resting against it. As I picked it up, I wondered if anyone went through it.

 _I hope Ezra will keep that between us,_ I silently thought.

I briefly went through the contents, making sure everything was accounted for. As I set my bag back down in it's place, I heard Kanan's voice outside my door.

"I know you want to see her, but I need to talk to her. And after that we need to leave her alone to let her rest." Kanan said sternly. I smiled. He truly is the closest person I have to a father. More than anyone I've ever known.

 _I wonder if he protects me because of my mother. Or if he actually sees me like a daughter._

So I wouldn't get my hopes up, i decided the latter reason. Then the door opened. I couldn't see the person Kanan was talking to, but I couldn't help but wonder who it was. When the door closed, I looked at him. Kanan sat down in the chair Ezra was in a little while ago.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"Like I was hit by a ship." I answered. Kanan smiled, but it soon disappeared. Then it hit me. The crew was just starting to cope with my 'death' when I showed up. But U also realized how much I missed them. Kanan looked up at me, I could see the questions in his eye, but I let him ask them.

"Were you with your Uncle this whole time?"

"Yeah." I slowly nodded.

"I was almost convinced Haken Cath had been executed or discovered long ago. Until I saw him in person." I could see that Kanan had more to say, but it wasn't related to my uncle. There was something I was _dying_ to say.

"You changed the subject Kanan." I smiled teasingly while holding back a laugh. "Admit it. You missed me." I knew I called him out, as Kanan avoided my eyes and pretended to get mad. I broke out laughing, only for a moment later to hold my side in pain. I looked up at Kanan, and smiled at his worried face. I leaned back, calming down. Kanan stood up and walked to my door.

 _Might as well say it_ , I thought.

"My mother was right. You are the closest person I have to a father." I paused, becoming serious, and looked Kanan in the eye when he turned around. "You didn't fail if I willingly took Ezra's place." Kanan didn't give me the questioning look I expected. His expression was  
understanding, as he turned and walked out the door. I sighed, and slid down to the side that didn't hurt. Too soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I stared at the empty bunk above me, deep in thought. They would expect me to lay here. Resting my ass, I'll go crazy staring at walls all day.

"Hera's gonna kill me." I mumbled to myself. "To hell with it." I sat up, my legs going over the edge of my bed. "She can kill me later." I grunted, standing up. I used the wall to help me walk to my door. When I opened it, I poked my head out, making sure no one else was up. The rising sunlight leaked through the open cockpit door.

 _No. I'm definitely not sneaking around while everyone else is in their room._ I shook my head as I walked down the hall.

I stopped in the door to the cockpit, as I was cloaked with orange light that came through the windshield. Then a light breeze reached me. The fresh wave of air reminded me that I needed some.

 _This'll be even more fun_ , I wanted to spit, as I looked down at the latter in the cockpit, and limped over to it.

I stopped a few times as I climbed down, either to readjust my grip, or because my side started to hurt. But eventually, I got down to the entrance. I turned around to see Sabine standing on the beginning of the ramp. She leaned against the frame, watching the sunrise, thinking. I slowly limped to the opposite side of the ramp, trying not to bother her. I was already starting to get sore. But I had no regret, as I filled my lungs with the morning air.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Sabine asked abruptly, looking at me.

"For all Hera knows I am." I tried to chuckle, but ended up holding onto the entrance frame and clinging my side. I was a little surprised to see that worry traced in Sabine's eyes.

"You're pretty bad, aren't you?" Sabine asked, looking back to the watercolor sky.

"I've been worse and survived." I grunted, slowly sliding down into a sitting position, watching the rising sun. Sabine took a breath and did the same. "But it's the ribs that really get ya'" There was a silent conversation between us. I clung to my side a lot, but I see it in a good way.

I nodded to something sabine said, smiling. The sun was still working it's way into the sky, when Hera cleared her throat behind us. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I guess I've been caught." I put my hands down. "Sorry officer, but I think It's gonna take a lot of effort to get me up from this spot."

"You don't have to get up." Hera told me.

"Good thing, because I don't think I can get up." I said jokingly.

"Can we get a few minutes?" Hera looked to Sabine. She nodded, and climbed the latter. Hera slowly walked over to me, and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Hera spoke.

"You know you really scared us back there." She sighed.

"Thats what a lot of people tell me these days." I looked at Hera and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. Not intentionally."

The multi colored sky held onto it's fading colors. The rising sun, brought a new beginning. The words played on my tongue.

 _A new beginning..._


	7. Not Blood, but Bonds

No, I'm not gonna abandon this story. I have to many plans for it, and after getting this far with it, it'd be sad just to leave it. Yeah it may seem like I am from time to time, but I don't have _everything_ like I want it. A few chapters already are either slightly, or completely different from what I have on paper. That's a good thing, because at one point I titled this whole thing, along with Till I See You Again, I called 'The Train Wreck'. I was hoping to get like, one more chapter in before somethin' kinda big happens, but plans change. (pardon my langue) Too damned much. I'm laughing evilly, because a **_lot_** , is gonna happen. And yes, if your wondering, I'm from a southern part of a state. I can talk normal. But it's faster to slur a sentence. Everybody's got an accent technically. deal with it.

* * *

Hera got on me after that morning. The following days I slept in, but I couldn't take being cooped up for much longer. The soreness of getting out that morning still followed me, but it was mostly gone. I just got out my door when I heard a slam. I arched an eyebrow, and walked to the lounge.

"Cheater!" Zeb slammed his fist into the table. Chopper beeped in defense. Zeb growled at him.

"You can't expect everyone to play by the rules." I said. Zeb and chopper both jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Jeez. Can't expect them to follow orders either." Zeb mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Orders? What are those?" I jokingly wondered out loud, before I sat across from Zeb. He shook his head, as Chopper beeped at me.

"Calm down, I'm fine." I reassured them both, as a new round of the game started.

"One round." Zeb told.

"Two." I shot.

"One."

"Two." I persisted.

"One."

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"One."

"One." I slurred.

"Two -" Zeb growled. I winked, and gave him a two finger salute, as I chuckled. There was a distant conversation throughout the several games we played. After the fourth game, I pushed myself up from my seat.

* * *

"I guess I should get back to my room before Kanan or Hera notice." Chopper tried to almost push me along, but I swatted at him. "I'm fine. I can walk on my own thank you very much." He just beeped at me, and tried again. I swatted Chopper more. "Git." Finally he let me be. I looked up into the stretch in front of me. My lungs hurt a little, and I was sore.

 _Yay, my favorite. Damned hallways._ I thought as I slowly limped back to my room.

Once I reached my door, my plan changed, as I drug myself to the latter.

 _Well. I'm gonna hate myself later._ Was what rang through my mind as I slowly went down.

The sun was sinking down, casting the colors through the open entrance ramp. I stood at the beginning of the ramp and looked out at the field, as a soft breeze blew my bangs. That was when I spotted Ezra sitting on a small drop off. I almost normally walked over to him. Somehow, I was given strength that I hadn't had for days. I slowly sat down next to him, hanging my feet over the edge. The dripping sun casted the light over us, as stars slowly appear.

 _God, it's beautiful._ I've seen a million sunsets and sunrises alike, but none were as breathtaking as this one or the sunrise a few days ago.

My heart beated a little faster.

"What are you doing out here?" Ezra asked, looking at me. Half of his face was covered in the colors casted by the setting sun.

"Living." I answered, watching the grasses wave as a breeze made it's way to us. Somehow, my bandaged hand made it's way over to my bracelet. We watched the sun for a while in silence.

"What I said in that field-"

"Was all true." Ezra looked at me surprised at my statement. "I actually was that. I forgot who I was there for a while." My hair swayed with the wind, as I looked Ezra in the eye. "You saying all those things. Reminded me of what it use to be, and that I don't have to let my past define me. What you said, reminded me of who I was, and who I am. Your words may have been harsh, but they brought me home."

The breeze brought in a short moment of silence, as the sun sank, into a sliver.

"You kept that all these years." Ezra whispered, as I turned the bracelet he gave me around my wrist.

"It was a reminder of you. Of the things I had to leave behind. It was all I had to keep me going. To keep me to stay strong, and. Not to give in."

 _It kept me from becoming cold_ , I added in my head.

Ezra sadly looked away, as the sky above us filled with stars. He was still hurt that I left, but I knew he understood it was for him.

"I'm not leaving again." I stated, looking over the field. Ezra looked at me. "You guys are what I have left. Without any of you. I'd be nothing. I wouldn't give my life for just anybody, but I sure as hell would try and help them." I looked over to see deep blue eyes staring back. "Even if I do die, you still ain't gettin rid of me." Ezra and I laughed. I held my side, but it didn't hurt like it usually does. We looked up it the amazing scatter of stars above us.

 _I may be stubborn enough to take the long road. A little too trigger happy. But I'd do anything for family. Blood doesn't tie us, bonds do. More than anything in this world, I'd put my life on the line, hell, I'd put my life down. For these people…_

* * *

Me here to bother you again. I just get cough up doin other things sometimes. Mostly gettin down on paper what will happen later on, but I'm hopin to finish up this story before July, 'cause I'm gonna get really busy then. Even if I don't anytime I get the chance then, I'll try to post.


	8. New Faces, Old Friends

In this chapter, I might just blow your minds... hehehehe...

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed. I was about to get up, when everything around me faded….

* * *

" _This is Orion" Hera's voice came through, as I saw a tall man in front of me. His face was shadowed. Other men, and a girl that seemed familiar, stood with their backs to a counter._

" _If I would have known, I wouldn't have let you come." That sounded like Kanan._

 _I saw a letter, but I couldn't make out the handwriting._

" _I don't just believe, I can sense it. The old master's tale, is true. The Guardian, is real." Someone told._

 _What the hell is going on? I thought._

 _Ezra and I stood in an alley, we were waiting for something. Then I felt as if I had to keep myself from running, as I stormed down another alley…_

* * *

My eyes flew open, as I sucked in a startled breath. It was easier to walk, now that my ribs were mostly healed, but my burns weren't. I walked out of my room, and went to the lounge. Kanan had just started to explain that we were going to meet a new ally, so I leaned against the door frame. He and Hera will be the first two to go in, just in case. Zeb and Sabine would be in an alley close to the door, to keep the place clear, even though some people will already be there. I knew it was so we had a chance to get away if the empire was involved.

"Do you think you're up for it?" Kanan asked looking at the three in front of him, but he aimed it toward me.

"Typical. Of course you have me do that Haken." The word slipped out from habit. When Kanan looked over at me, I bit my lip, and looked away sadly.

 _Damn it._ I sucked in a breath, fighting my emotions as my throat burned with tears from the thought of my uncle. _Don't think. Don't thing. Damn it. Don't think_.

I bit my tongue, and swiftly recovered. I looked over to see Kanan's expression lined with worry. I sucked it up and gave him a look.

"Don't tell me you're gonna give me that pity crap now." I stood up, and rolled my eyes. "One time. One damn time." Hera gave me a look. " I almost brake something, and everyone decides I can't do anything." I bit my tongue, holding back a laugh. A strip of my bangs slid in front of my face. I angrily blew it away, and it landed over my right eye. I left it, and turned back to kanan, pointing a finger at him. "Drop it. I ain't crippled. Even if I was, you better be praying you hold onto somethin' tightly, because I'd still have enough fight left to drag you all down with me." Kanan smiled a little. I changed my stance, getting more serious. I stood as tall as I could, looking in front of me. "I'm a fighter." I looked Kanan in the eye. "Not a quitter." I looked at everyone, before returning my gaze to Kanan, as I said, "even if I could hardly stand on my own. If anyone in this room needed help. I'll be there. You can count on that."

* * *

It wasn't very long before Ezra, and I waited in an alley. If i walked to the end, I could see where Zeb and Sabine were, but I stayed next to Ezra. It had been quiet, a little too quiet for my liking, so I tapped my foot. Ezra looked at me.

"Really?"

"I didn't say I was patient." I stated. I know getting the feeling that Hera and Kanan didn't fully trust these people. Not even Ahsoka. I kept my guard up. I had my suspicions too. Then someone came toward us.

"Okay kids, you had your fun. Now beat it." He demanded.

I set my jaw. "Who died and let a jerk like you own this alley? We have a purpose, unlike you, to be here." I snapped. I had other names, but I really didn't want Ezra to pick up that it was okay to curse. Hera and Kanan would skin him alive.

"What would you parent's say if they heard you talk like that?" He asked rudely. A year ago, I'd be convinced that this guy had a death wish. I woulda helped him out with that too. A warning, that' what he needs.

"They'd be cheering me on. But first you need to consider those who _don't_ have parents." My tone gave him all the warning he needed. I could slightly hear Kanan talking. "So, since apparently you have somewhere to be, what don't you quit wasting _my_ time, and get out of my way." I spat. I gave him an option. He didn't take it, so I shouldered my way past him and Ezra followed me. I looked at the end of the alley, to see Kanan giving me a look. We walked with him to a back door. Zeb, and Sabine walked in first. I spotted someone Hera and Ahsoka were talking to, as he looked over out of the corner of my eye.

"It was just a discussion thats all. I wouldn't have done anything more, so calm down, _Haken_." I purposely added the last part, and bit my tongue.

"Alright. You need to calm down. _Allia_." Kanan did the same. That was when I spotted a friendly face, Alsia.

I looked back at Ezra. "Old times." I smiled.

"Old times." He echoed.

Then Ahsoka, Hera, and the man walked over to us.

"Ghost, this is Orion Kain, as he goes by." He nodded to us.

"What I was about to say, Ahsoka, is that I don't just believe it. I can sense it." Kanan looked from Ahsoka, back to Orion. "The old master's tale. Is true. The Guardian, is real."

"Guardian?" Sabine questioned.

"Yes. There was already one at the time of the Republic, but there was a tale that another one shall arise in his place. The Guardian of hope, some would say. They bear the symbol that means protector, and hope." Orion explained.

"One who is explained as a person who would protect the innocent and those they hold close alike, just as natural as breathing. A leader, who takes in those who need them. No one knows the Guardian's true identity, since they haven't come out, or. Isn't true." Kanan gave Orion a stern look.

"Master Yoda had a vision about the Guardian. He said they wore the scars of each battle, and that the masters that have passed watch over them. That the Guardian walks with the dark side. Marches in the armor of the stormtroopers, but keeps h- their loyalty along the Jedi. This person guards a new hope, and ensures the future of the Jedi." Ahsoka finished. I sensed that she knew more than what she was letting on, but no one else seemed to though. I felt eyes on me, and I looked over to see Orion looking at me.

"Come here." He lifted his chin a little. I glanced at Kanan, and he gave a cautious look, as I slowly stepped forward, and over to Orion. He started to walk around me, and I moved away. Keeping the distance, I stopped facing Ghost. I wasn't about to have my back to them. Orion stopped in front of me. I could see his dark blue eyes, had a light tint of amber. His short, dark brown hair, had a golden tint to it, along with a few grey hairs. It was closely shaved, making it almost spiky. His sideburns had a little more gold tint, as they stopped before halfway by his ears. Above his mouth, and around his chin was a little scruffy.

"Smart girl." He complimented. I didn't notice till now how deep his voice was. Then my bangs fell over my right eye. Orion placed a hand on my shoulder. Out of nowhere, he kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened a little, surprised. I looked over to Kanan and Hera. Even at Ahsoka, as if either of them had an answer. They didn't.

"I finally found you." I heard Orion mumble. I was confused, for no reason, but I didn't want to come to the conclusion I knew it would. Then he stood and faced everyone from Ghost. A hand still on my shoulder. "The name's Prine. Orin Prine." Kanan and Ahsoka's eyes grew wide, as I gulped.

 _Please don't say it, please don't say it._ I hoped.

"And I'm happy to announce," he turned to his own crew. "Today is the day we meet new allies. Today I meet my daughter!"

I froze


	9. Bad Chances, Worse Timing

Yeah, this chapter is shorter, but it is a little mind blowing.. maybe. I wasn't able to get to a computer until now.. sooooo. Even I can't wait for the upcoming chapters. Yes, more than one. Crap is gonna happen, so just hold on as the true roller coaster ride will begin, mostly starting next chapter

* * *

"Today I meet my daughter!" Orin announced.

 _Shit. He said it._ I thought as I froze, and my stomach dropped. His name, and what he just announced rang through my mind. Orin Prine. The name haunted me.

I felt as more eyes watched me. Orin looked down, my eyes bounced from him to the different walls of the room.

"Um...I.. I… need… some air." I stuttered, trying to cover up my faster breaths. I quickly walked out the door, forcing myself to stay long enough to close it behind me. I had to use a lot of my strength to keep myself from running. If I didn't, who knows where I'd end up. My thoughts were so clouded, that I didn't notice when I walked into the market. And I wouldn't have stopped, until my name was called.

"Cath!" I instantly halted, but I had been so distracted, I didn't know where the voice came from. I thought about moving on, in case Orin, or anyone else was trying to catch up to me. A shiver went down my spine at the thought.

"Cath!" They called again. This time I caught the direction, and I walked over the the merchant. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She commented.

"I basically have." I managed to say, answering halfheartedly. She silently handed me a letter. My heart dropped. This could only mean _one_ of two things. I didn't remember even deciding to move, but soon found myself back in the alley Ezra and I waited in. My legs gave in, so I pulled them to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. I knew he looked familiar..

 _I had been looking at his picture for a while then. Seeing the tint of Amber poke through the blue in his eyes. I couldn't help but think I might look like him. I was five years old._

 _"Mama, who is this?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the picture. She was quiet for a while, so I turned and looked at her. There was a glint of sadness in her eyes._

 _"He's your father." She finally spoke. I scrunched up my nose. I curiously ran my hand along my jaw, trying to find if I looked like him or not. Eventually I set the picture down, and looked up at my mother._

 _"Can you tell me another story?" The stories my mother had been telling me were filled with adventure, and I would try to play them out with Ezra sometimes._

 _"How about Orin Prine? He was a good friend." I gave my mother an odd look. I couldn't even understand then how I was able to tell she was holding something from me, and that she was lying a little. She could see it in my eyes. "Orin was a brave man." That was the first sentence of many tales my mother told me about Orin._

I pressed my face into my knees more. _Orin Prine._ Too many memories and emotions came up with the name. The second person that was one of my childhood heroes, that I have met. The first one I was okay with, but Orin.

 _Why? Why did he have to turn out as my father?_ I thought, as tears ran from my hidden eyes.

I was angry, afraid, and confused all in one. The only thing I was sure of is that I wanted to go home. Sit in my room, and curl up into a ball. I didn't even want to hear that name again, let alone see him. I stayed curled up for a while. Eventually I quit crying. It already took quite a bit to get me to break down like this.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

Those words haunted me ever since I was young. Now it's gonna take a damned lot to do this again. Somewhere along the lines, someone hand quietly came over, and sat next to me. I moved my head up a little, keeping my chin between my knees. I glanced down at the letter, and sighed, closing my eyes. There was too big of a chance that the letter held the worse news I will ever receive in my life. Close to the fact that I just met my father. I knew too well, sometime I'm gonna have to suck it up and read the letter. But I had the excuse for the day not too. I couldn't take any more news. Period. I sat up, and looked Kanan in the eye. It wasn't worry in his eyes. There was understanding. He motioned to the end of the alley. He didn't even have to say a word. Everyone was waiting for us.

I nodded, with my voice weak, but recovering.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Just to raise some suspicion, anyone guessing, or wondering who the other person is that Allia told stories of to Ara when she was little? It's not real grand... or maybe it is. Find out in the next chapter.. Maybe..

I feel real mysterious right now.. Out of nowhere.


	10. Like Father, Like Daughter

Remember, if you read it, in Till I See You Again (the _first_ part to this story) the chapter of Like Mother, Like Daughter? If you didn't read it, well, _**what the heck people!?**_ Anyway, boy how the tables have turned...

* * *

My legs were getting weak by the time we got back to the ship. I knew I wouldn't make it to my room, so I drug myself to the overhang. My legs folded beneath me. I sat there silently, my mind swirled with the hell of the day. The letter rested by my knee. I didn't look up as footsteps stopped by me, and the person sat down. I didn't have to look over to know who it was.

"What am I supposed to do, Kanan?" I paused, looking over the field as my throat burned. "Say 'hey dad, thanks for being there for the past sixteen years. My uncle- My uncle is probably dead, and you show up'?"

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that if I would have known, I wouldn't have let you come." His words burned from my vision. I would have let the silence grow between us, but, there was a question I needed to ask.

"Was my mom a Jedi?" I finally asked.

"Your mother could have been a lot of things. Including a Jedi." Kanan sighed. "But she was a senator, of sorts." He looked at the letter that rested by my knee. "If he's still alive, what would you do?" The question hit me hard, but I didn't have to think clearly to know my answer.

"He may be my uncle, and in some ways, my best friend. But putting that aside, he knows a lot about the old ways." I looked at Kanan. "I know. This rebellion needs him. It needs all the Jedi it can get." Kanan glanced down at the letter again.

"Mind if I read it?"

"Go ahead." I answered, focusing on the field so I wouldn't see his reactions as he read. It wasn't long before Kanan set the letter down, and left.

It didn't feel like time passed, but I found myself in the same spot the next morning. Ezra came, and silently sat next to me as I gained courage. I didn't even notice when he left. I held in a deep breath as I picked up the letter. I let it out as I opened it, and read.

 _Dear Ara,_

 _If you are reading this letter, I am alive. For who knows how long, and only God knows what I'm going through. Whatever I did. It was worth it. The rebellion probably didn't get me for long, but it doesn't need me as badly it does you._ _ **Don't**_ _try to save me. It's only going to put you, and whoever else is involved in danger. For once in your life, please just follow a simple order. I write this knowing I served the republic well. You will someday too._

 _Love,_

 _Haken_

I dropped the letter and stood. I noticed a few more rebel ships, and noticed one that was next to the Ghost that didn't look like the others. Somehow, I got the feeling they all were in there. I hurriedly walked past Zeb and Ezra.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Zeb asked.

"Something I should have done a while ago." I said, walking backwards. I got onto the ship, with no clue of my intentions. Yet I still didn't think of anything, I only felt as if I had to do something. The door to the room they were having the meeting in was open, so I could hear their conversation as I walked over to it.

"Do you believe she is right for this kind of job?" Ahsoka asked.

"Wholeheartedly." Kanan agreed.

"I don't." Orin interrupted, as I leaned against the doorframe. "She's just a girl. It's not right to have her do this, especially if she's hurt. I won't agree."

"Well _this,_ hurt, _little girl_ , agrees." I almost spat the words, as everyone looked back at me. "May I tell you, _I_ am sixteen. I've been looking out for myself, _and_ controlling my own life, for a while now. The last thing I need is for you to all the sudden show up, and act like you've been there my whole life." I snapped as I walked up to the table. Yeah my words were harsh, but Orin really needed a reminder. Just so he'd back off.

"What a rude girl." A lady next to Ahsoka mumbled. I glared at her. My patience was really running low. If anyone was rude, it was her.

"You really don't know what being rude is, right along with mumbling." Boy, I really wanted to curse. "It's called putting someone in their place. Think whatever the hell you want of me, but no one in here wants their time to be wasted by false accusations, or something far from the truth." My shoulders locked up as my blood boiled. "I truly couldn't care less about whether any of you think I should, or can't do this job. I really don't even care what it is." My voice started to raise. "The last thing I need is for more people to baby me. I already went through the about a week of that. I am sixteen damn it. Everyone wonders why I don't do what I'm told, or follow orders. That's because they hold me back. I sick of it!" I slammed my right fist into the table, my glare became sharper, and my tone more hostile, yet softer. "Right now. It's your word against mine. You can say that you won't let me do this all you want. I'll do it on my own if I have to. But whatever you do, _don't_ stand in my way. You either agree and join me. Or shake your head, and disagree. Just don't pay me on the back when I save your ass.

"You want me for this job, you get me. But just remember I get the final say. If it were any of you, you'd feel the same way. If you're even remotely risking your life. The person who's going in gets the final say. And this ones mine." I growled. I looked at each person in the room. A few looked frightened, but the rest looked at me with respect, as if they had forgotten my age. Kanan looked proud, Hera gave a little bit of a look for my cursing. But Ahsoka, she gave me a proud, and respectful smile.

"You are correct Kanan. She is right for this type of job." Ahsoka spoke.

My hard look had softened when I saw her expression. Then the pain coughs up to me. My hand and wrist hurt from being slammed into the table. I rubbed my wrist.

"Wasn't a good idea was it?" Kanan asked, he had an I-Told-You-So type tone.

"No," I admitted, looking up. "But you should be just as thankful as I am that I got that out now."

"Who does this remind you of Orin?" The lady that had called me rude, asked. He smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hell, I don't think even I could seem that intimidating." We all quieted down as Ahsoka explained what is be doing, and anyone else who'd take a part in it.

* * *

I would have uploaded sooner but the internet decided it didn't want to work so.. bla..

Just to stir a few things up. hehehehe... (pardon my langue.. again)

anyone else wondering who the hell the other person is that is from Ara's childhood stories? Or what she is getting herself into? Wait wait wait. The title of this story is I'd Die for You, so, could Ara get separated from the family she just returned to? be prepared for the real roller coaster of events, and emotions to begin next chapter. Yeah, shit is gonna go down...

also I'm not very likely to upload tomorrow since I'll be with my dad for his Birthday! so don't be surprised or shocked if I don't update.

May the force be with you!


	11. A Step Forward, Or A Step Away?

Hello! I'm not dead. But I did finish what I have down on paper for this story, and started another project I have that I will tell all of you down the road. I will bother you more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"So then it's settled." Ahsoka's words were right along the line of both, a statement and a question. She looked at everyone in the room, but her eyes stopped on me.

I lifted my chin more, and nodded once. "Yes," I stood taller, as all eyes came to me. "If this doesn't help Haken, then it will still help others." I looked around the room. I could see a smile in Ahsoka's eyes, but only for a second.

"Then it is agreed. This discussion does not leave this room. Not even anyone of your crews can know unless we get them involved. You all may leave." Hera was right ahead of Kanan, and I, as we were the last ones out.

"Kanan, Ara. A moment please." Hera stopped and looked back at us, but Kanan signaled it wasn't important. Once the door closed Ahsoka looked at me, then to Kanan. We stayed a little longer, discussing possibilities, and strategy. The three of us walked down the hall, when Ahsoka noticed my eye.

"How is your right eye lighter than the left?" She asked.

"A bolt grazed over it. I'm lucky I'm not blind, and that it missed my nose." I saw Kanan, on my left, lower his head a little. "I can still see out of it. Everything is just really blurry, but I can still figure out what I need to." I paused, "I don't want Orin to know about this." The brightness of daylight hit me as we exited the ship. I could see just slightly, that Ahsoka was trying to figure something out. The air around us, was silent until she broke it. I saw her blurred outline turn in Kanan's direction.

"Ara? Would you walk that way?" Kanan asked, pointing diagonally to the left. I tilted my head down, but glared at him out of the corner of my left eye. Something was up. Then I started walking in the direction Kanan had pointed.

"See. She's already figured out something's up." He mumbled as I walked further.

"Smart girl." Ahsoka replied, before I was fully out of earshot. I saw a gray blur coming toward me out of the corner of my right eye. I ducked just in time, as it flew over my back, and curved to the ground. I figured out this was a test, as I stood and examined the rock. It was to see how I functioned with my right eye. I sensed another coming at me.

 _She'll get a show_ , I thought, reaching to the back of my belt. I watched out of the corner of my right eye , as another rock flew through the air at me.

 _One….Two...Three.._ _ **Four**_ _.._

I grabbed my lightsaber, reflecting the rock, and keeping my stance. I turned on my heel facing Kanan. He was closer now. I lifted my chin, winked, and taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. My eyebrows furrowed as I focused. I only opened my right eye as I blocked another rock. There was another right after it, as Kanan threw them as fast as he could. Then I spotted a blurry metallic orange next to him.

 _Chopper_ , the name came to me, as it was just him who threw the rocks at me.

I choked back a laugh as I came up with an Idea. Chopper tried to mess me up by non stop throwing, but it worked more in my favor than theirs. The next thing I hear was Kanan yelling, and Chopper's complaining, as I pelted them with whatever was left of the rocks after they hit my lightsaber. I could hardly hold back a laugh as Kanan rubbed his arms, chest, and face after Chopper stopped throwing the rocks. My own face hurt, as I felt it turn red. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I hunched over laughing, along with a few others, at Kanan's look. I was sucking in air, but it was getting hard to breathe. I fell to my knees, tears lining my eyes, as my face reddened more. I felt to my side, right as a rock hit me. I found me breath again as I calmed down. I instantly sat up, and threw the rock at Chopper. It hit him, but it bounced off of him and hit Kanan. I walked over to them. Kanan rubbed his head, and pointed to Chopper.

"You know he did that."

"I don't care. I got payback."

"What did I do?" Kanan's reaction caused me to start laughing again.

"I'll… I'll figure that out later." I stated through my laughter.

* * *

I spent the next few days adding, and adjusting my lightsaber. My symbol was engraved into the hilt. That happened after I put it together. Now I could twist the hilt to make it smaller when I didn't need it. It automatically went back to it's full size if I turned it on. With my lightsaber double sided, when the hilt was smaller, it just looked like a harmless capsule. One side was a full blade. the other was shorter, almost dagger like.

* * *

By the last day, I was in my room examining the changes I made to my lightsaber, and twirling it in my hand, when the door opened.

"Are you ready?" Kanan asked, trying to hide the concern and worry in his voice.

"I know now is the time to change my mind. But I won't. So quit your worrying, 'cause I was born ready." I slowly smiled as I walked next to Kanan. I took a deep breath as we stepped out of the ship, at the edge of a city. We walked into its boundaries, and watched as all hell broke loose. There was quite a few storm troopers, led by a sith. Ezra and Zeb ran in front of Sabine. While she shot back at the troopers in their retreat.

I looked over at Kanan. "Don't over exaggerate this." I warned.

"Me? Over exaggerate? I don't know what you're talking about." Kanan said jokingly. We laughed, but things quickly got serious. "Don't die on me, alright?"

"No promises." Although I meant it as a joke to keep things light, the truth of it hit us both like a knife. Then the sith looked at us. "See ya' on the other side." I commented, making it look like I was arguing.

"You too." Kanan did the same, but then used a foot to trip me, and slightly pushed me. I tumbled down a small slope, and crashed into a large stack of crates. Ezra stopped, and started to run toward me.

"Ara!"

"No Ezra! Go! I'll catch back up. I promise!" I hated making promises I couldn't keep. Even if it was a lie. I didn't like it. Ezra looked from me to the troopers, then back again.

"Go!" I urged. Ezra closed his eyes and ran for the ship, nearly dodging a bolt. I glared up at Kanan, who glared down at me. He winked, and ran back to the ship. I stood up as the Ghost started to fly away. I walked through the scattered crates, walking to the dead end of an alley. One of the crates were slightly opened, and I found a powder like thing that acted like clay. It was the same color red as my shirt, so I wiped it over my symbol. I made sure it stained, then I waited till the footsteps got closer. I let out a sound, in anger, and punched the wall, making sure they saw. I put my back on the wall, and slip to a sitting position. It wasn't until the footsteps stopped, that I acknowledged them. I looked at the group out of the corner of my eye. The sith was the closest to me.

"Hiya." I said greeting them, forcing a small smile.

* * *

Alright, soooooooo. Cliffhanger! Alright, I did let writing get in the way of uploading, and I'm sorry. No I can't give up on this series, because I have plans for it people! I got plans! I may not upload as much, but, crossing my fingers, my mom is getting my laptop fixed. If it can be rescued, I'll start using it to write with, and I will be able to upload more (possibly) If I do. I'm writing another series with a friend of mine Exploding_ Tardis, which is her name on Wattpad. NO its not gonna be Star Wars Rebels. It's gonna be a Merlin fanfic, for any of you Merlin fans ready. Also that's going to be taking some of my time as well. A shout out to my other friend CountryGurl28 (Also on wattpad) Who was the first person to read this and my other story! So go bug em if you want to. Just giving a heads up that I won't be posting everyday, but I will when I can. I will probably be posting Exploding_ Tardis's story and mine sometime here, and on Wattpad (Again for any Merlin fans)

I don't know if she reads my story, but since I'm doing shutouts, one of my favorite authors StarWarsRebelsCrazy9090 is going through a rough time right now. Truthfully, I kinda know what she's going through. Not fully, but it was last summer that I had to deal with the whole mess my parents when through, so please, everyone, just send her a kind word or two. A kind smile or nice gesture goes a **_LONG_** ****way.


	12. Prisoner

Yeah. Alright, it may be shorter than most of the chapters have been so far, but I will explain more at the bottom...

* * *

The sith had been confused when I willingly stood up, and turned around, so they could arrest me. Well, I'm full of surprises today. Another sith joined us once they got me in a cell. He was much taller, and deadly looking than the first one. This newcomer had hair that formed into little spikes on his forehead, with the longest one pointing to the bridge of his nose. Yet his hair was a form of grey, that you had to really look to see. The first man, who's name I picked up as Mistan, had longer hair than the other man, and it was brown. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about Mistan… I just couldn't figure out. After they searched me, totally ignoring my lightsaber, I looked around the white cell curiously, as they took the cuffs off. My eyes widened once I examined the bed.

"Is that for me?" I looked back at the two, motioning to the bed. The other sith just narrowed his eyes, but Mistan, slowly nodded. My face lit up and I ran to it, and jumped onto the bed. I bit my tongue as I landed, so I wouldn't wince. I slid down a little, making myself look like I was comfortable, as the slightest taste of blood filled my mouth. I stretched a little, and folded my arms behind my head, leaning back.

"I'm Likin' this place already." I smiled, closing my eyes. I could feel the cold hard stare on me, and I opened my eyes right as the other sith narrowed his eyes at me, holding up one of my comlinks.

"What?" I paused. "You can smash that for all I care." I smiled again, sighing. "I'm finally free of them." He narrowed his eyes even more, dropping the broken com into his pocket.

"I think I'll keep this." He mumbled. His voice was deep, but in a dark way. I sensed more hate from him than I could from Mistan and all the storm troopers the empire had to offer. I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Okay. Your decision buddy." I yawned, and relaxed..

* * *

Nothing real interesting happened for a few days, but it felt longer since I had absolutely nothing to do but scream at bucketheads. I actually thought what might happen if I did. But nope. But slowly, I could tell they were starting to trust me. After days of boredom, I had time to make up any story I wanted. But really, I just added details. Mistan started coming to my cell regularly, which was when I told him my name was Ria Odan. He asked a lot about my past, and he was convinced of what I told him.

Every. Single. Word.

I eventually learned that the more hostile man, was named Mistan. Somehow, Mistan got us on the topic of lightsabers.

"I've only held one once. I almost got to around them, but He never let me." I lied smoothly, referring to Kanan harshly.

Give me long enough of a moment to think, it scares me how damned well I was basically second nature. Some moments I slightly hated Kanan for figuring out this before I did. But, it was the reason why I could do this better than anyone else. I noticed, as our conversation went on, that Mistan wasn't talking to me like a prisoner, I just shook it off, and decided to wait for what tomorrow brought.

* * *

The next day, I was happily staring at the ceiling when the door opened. I looked over to see a commander, I believe, walk in.

"Ah, so you're the young padawan I've been hearing about." He said.

It was either the way he talked. Or I just really needed to punch something. That or ram into something. Right now, I found that anything I would say would be lined with sarcasm. But he started it. It was Hi-I'm-A-Punch-able- High-Ranked-Person's fault. Damn it. Did I mention I really wanted to hit something?

"Didn't know I was famous." I commented, sliding my feet over the edge of the bed, letting them rest on the floor. He softly chuckled, then said something under his breath. I really hated when people did that.

"Are you here to mumble all your secrets or to get my autograph?" My smile had faded, as I started to get impatient. The man's expression turned serious.

"Come with me." I followed him out of the room. I didn't like the feeling that hung around my shoulders, but I still followed. He took me to a small meeting room. Tyranus's bitter stare was the first thing to greet me as I walked into the room.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled, then listened as someone explained why I was useful. That I would contact my previous group. Tyranus handed me the com that he kept, which didn't work. At all. I coughed, slightly clearing my throat, letting my hand reach to the back of my belt, and got the working one. I kept both in my hand, as I pressed the button.

* * *

Yes OK, it was short, but... there's only **_THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!_**

I'm braking the last into two parts, so _be_ _prepared.. for cliffhangers!_ HEHEHEHEHE. lets see what Ara will do. And if you forgot, Who is the other person who was a hero of Ara's childhood stories? I'll spill it now, you'll find out in one of the last chapters.

The roller coaster has begun it's coarse!


	13. The Dark Side

Two to Three chapters left! I might not combine a few like I planned, but oh well. I gotta type it before I make the decision. Quick observation. It dawned on me as I first wrote this chapter, that Ara finds herself in alleys a **_LOT_**. A comment from Ara - "C'ause that's where you find all the action."

Alright, at some point in this chapter, I'm gonna put a quote in parenthesis, it's one I found a while ago I put down to possibly use it to put on one of my friends birthday present last year. It **_REALLY_** fits this chapter, and it makes me think of one of my other friends. I also think it might be good for some of you :)

Alright, enjoy the possibly short chapter!

* * *

I found myself waiting in a cleared alley for Kanan. I pulled my hood down, as the rest of the cloak draped around me. Mistan had given me a lightsaber, and showed me a few defense moves just in case. I swear, he worries too much. They had put a listening device on me, and had cameras hidden in a few spots, but I had no idea where. I leaned against the wall behind me, holding my arms against my back so I wouldn't take the wire off myself. Tyranus, Mistan, and a small group of bucket-, troopers, were further into the alley hidden. If communication stopped, it'd take a few minutes for them to get here, or, if I gave a code word. As footsteps entered the alley, I found myself trying to come up with a sentence that didn't sound too suspicious.

Ara, Ria, the whispering wind called.

 **What the hell am I doing? I realized what I almost did. No, no, no. NO. They are your friends Ara. You're family.  
**

But are they really? The wind said the words slowly, sending chills through me, as it's voice captivated me. You said they didn't care about you. Isn't that true? It was Them that let Haken get captured. It was all their fault you lost the last person you had left. You are powerful. More powerful than they could realize. Jedi only teach weakness. You would become a powerful sith. You could match Lord Vader's superiority. And help rid of the Jedi. The force calls your name.

I looked up to see Kanan walk to me, with Zeb a little distance behind. I narrowed my eyes a little, as I started to believe the voice. Anger slowly ran through me, along with my own blood.

"Specter seven." There was no emotion in Kanan's voice.

"Seven." Zeb spat, looking away.

"Ya' know, it's really funny, that you both still call me that when you know my name." I said coldly. Then I looked at the ground, away from the two, as the code word filled my mind along with hate. "What family you've been." I growled under my breath. Without thinking, somehow I signaled them to where my wire was. Kanan's stare grew harder. Zeb's ears went back a little, and he started to show his teeth. I attempted to jump out of his way, as Zeb rushed me. Reaching to my belt for the lightsaber Mistan gave me, and seconds away from just shouting the code word, when he grabbed me, and slammed my back against the wall. He held me there, in a position where my feet couldn't touch the ground. The code word was about to slip off my tongue, when a voice shouted in my head.

No young one. You mustn't let the dark side get to you. If you do, everyone is doomed. You cannot be rash. This may not be the first time the dark side has become you, but you should stay strong. For noting can be answered with hate. Even your slightest actions, fill people with the hope no other can bring. You may not be destined to bring downfall to the empire, but your roll is just as important.

Then Zeb pulled out the wire. My eyes widened.

"Predictable." Kanan mumbled, as Zeb destroyed the device.

If I was on the ground, I'd be trembling. Realizing I almost got my friends killed. I could feel the color from my face drain. Shame shadowed me as Zeb still held me up. I closed my mouth, and shook my head.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Pay attention. I scolded myself.

Zeb loosened up his hold, as I met Kanan's slightly worried stare. Somehow, from my look, he figured out that wasn't acting. My expression hardened some.

"Quit hesitating. Do whatever you have to do to convince them you hate me. Hell. Brake my arm if you have to. I can take it. Really." My look didn't change, just in case. "We have to be quick, we only have a few minutes." I gave them as much information as I could, in exchange for a few fake missions. Then the two siths, along with troopers, stormed their way into the alley. From only one end. Mistan was up front. Zeb turned to Kanan, and they both nodded. Kanan ran off, the nZeb threw me into the wall across the alley. He ran to catch the attention of the group. I got up and ran after Kanan, jumping over crates to catch up to him.

"Stop!" I yelled after him, trying not to be surprised by the aggression that lined my voice.

"Alright." Kanan sharply turned around, and picked me up by my throat.

"There's one who I have to be careful of or he'll catch on. The other is a softy, thinking he should train me." I paused, as Kanan actually cut off some of my breathing. "N-no.. sign of.. Haken. But it..it sh..ouldn't.. be.. l-long. T.. tell Ezra.. I'll be… back.. s..soon.. and I… c-can't wait.. to come….home." Then, Mistan slid to the beginning of the alley we were in. Kanan looked angrily at him, then back at me. Worry lined his eyes.

"No faking.. this one.. I'll.. b-be.. fine." I quietly reassured him. Kanan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then used the force to throw me across the alley. The right side of my face harshly scraped the pavement before I knocked into some crates.

( "The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." - Bob Marley. like I said, it fits the chapter, and second CountryGurl28, yes this makes me think of you.)

"Ria!" Mistan called as he ran to me. I stood up, brushing myself off. The name I gave them had enough ties to my real name, I responded to it with ease, without giving up my real name. The right side of my face burned as if I was right next to a fire, as it bled a little. Blood ran out of my nose, and streamed over my lips. I wiped my mouth, and looked at my blood stained hand.

"Are you alright Ria?" Mistan asked, a little worry lined his voice as he stood next to me. I looked up at the empty alley ahead of me.

"I'm peachy." I replied coolly through gritted teeth.

Just damned peachy….

* * *

First of, I really want to have a QnA right before part 2 of the last chapter, so either PM me a question(s) or put the in the comments. Seriously, it could be a simple question about the story, or even about the author. I've never done one before, and I think it would be the best way to send off this story! And I'm hoping I can get the last few up soon, because I have way too many exciting plans for afterward. Now what was I gonna say? Uhg. I'll figure it out later... maybe. So please, in any way you want, send me those questions you might just be dying to get answered! Or a question that just pops into your head.. Ask away people!


	14. Part 1, The Beginning of the End

Part 1 of the last chapter! _The Beginning of the End_ (the next part will have a different title)

* * *

My forehead rested on my fist, as I had to listen to Mistan, right as we got back to the base. Even Tyranus looked annoyed. I really wasn't listening, but just hearing him go on and on how I could have been hurt worse, I knew why Tyranus always wants to kill him. Though Mistan was yelling, talking a little louder more or less, mostly at Tyranus, it felt as if he was scolding me at the same time. I took a deep breath, getting the feeling the floor had a more inviting look than either of the two siths. I glanced up at Tyranus. His stone cold look confirmed I was right. If Mistan was constantly like this, it's a wonder why Tyranus hasn't killed him yet just out of announce. Several options played out in my head, as I weighed the chances.

1.) Let Tyranus snap - 150.9% not good for anyone

2.) Intervene when Tyranus tries to kill Mistan - 0.000000000000001% works, 1000.5% my death

3.) Shut Mistan up now - way too many damn outcomes, Tyranus still looks like he wants to snap his neck, but - 4% no one gets killed, at least, 0.000001% Tyranus might respect me more.

I hate decimals. To hell with it. I looked at the ground again as my shoulders tightened.

"Mistan, Shut it!" I snapped. The small space dropped into a cold, dead silence. I lifted my head, a little angrily, to see both men staring at me, a little surprise lined both faces. I drug a hand over my face. "If you keep goin' like that, I might just take my chances with that Jedi." I mumbled, trying to be a little careful of the right side of my face. Tyranus's excretion lightened, almsot as if he thought 'she's finally catching on.' My glare went back and forth between them, looking above the edge of my hand. Mistan stormed to the door after the small ship docked, then turned around.

"Follow me Ria." I watched as Mistan's gaze dropped from the raw side of my face, to my right arm. It was still bandaged, along with my sides, but was mostly hidden by my shirt. My arm, and ribs were close to being broken from the explosion throwing me. If I wasn't busy trying to keep Mistan in sight, I would have figured out the was taking me to an on-base healer. It wasn't until Mistan pushed me in the door of her workspace, I realized it. I glared up at Mistan, who stood at my right. The lady was older, with her grey-white hair pulled back. But the look she gave Mistan told me she had a lot more in her than what seemed.

"What is it now Mistan? Did Tyranus give you the ol' one two agai-" She stopped abruptly once she noticed me, I looked over at her. "Ah.. A new face." I fully turned my head to her, revealing the right side of my face. "Mmhm. I can treat her."

"You can?" Mistan tried to hide the relief in his voice. He cleared his throat, deepening his voice as he repeated calmer. "You can?" The healer turned and glared at him.

"But first I need your big nose out of my way." She pointed an angry finger at him.

"Alright, I'll stay out of your way." He agreed.

"Oh, no, no. I mean out. Period. Shoo!" She swatted at Mistan until he left the room, and closed the door. My head started to hurt as she swiftly wattled back. The healer dropped to one knee, bowing her head. "It is an honor to serve you. I will to the best of my ability."

 _Is it just me, or is this actually happening? I think I'm finally losing it. Yup. My head hurts so much I'm seeing things. That's what's happening._

She stood, and lifted my bandaged hand, and looked over my raw face.

"Did anyone do this to you?" Concern wrinkled on her face.

"What do you mean?" I think I did. Maybe. Probably not.

"I couldn't find myself to believe Mistan to do this. Tyranus may be capable of anything. But he would do worse."

If I wasn't lost before, I definitely am now, and my pounding head really didn't help anything. The healer started to feel my arm, when she hit a sore spot, I pulled it away from her.

"Hmm. Can you sit on the counter for me?"

Sit on a counter. Like a little kid. Hell no. But my pounding head _really_ wasn't making standing all that great either. So reluctantly, I walked over to the counter, and lifted myself onto it. The healer laughed a little.

"Those bucketheads aren't too enthused with that order either." Then she handed me a container of a paste like thing, the same type of red as my shirt. "Put that on, it'll cover up better than that powder."

I looked down to see that some of my symbol was showing a little. I wiped off what currently was on my shirt, and put the new stuff on, as the lady prepared medicine. She then took off the bandage that ended close to my elbow. There were still burns healing, and a lot of it was scaring over. "This is going to sting a little." The healer warned.

She silently did what she could for my arm and side. It all stung like I was walking through the fire, but I kept my mouth shut, and bit my tongue. Finally she put some type of cream on my face.

"You'll be fine now. Be careful, because Tyranus is an inquisitor. Mistan is supposed to be an adviser of sorts." She told me. It was then something hit me. She must have worked for the Republic, before it's downfall. "You're uncle, is at the west end. Around cells 52-B." She paused. "You must be careful. The beginning of the end, is on it's way." The healer put a hand on my shoulder. "You mustn't let the dark side tempt you. And don't do anything too drastic."

I didn't question her. I just nodded.

* * *

A few minutes after I was done training with Mistan, I was walking down a hallway. I don't know why, but I had been scraping some of the paste off my shirt, but not enough to notice my symbol. Then lights started flashing, along with a low, erie siren.

The loading bay! Was the first place that came to my mind, so I took off down the hallway. The steel catwalks far above the ground, made me think of The Inquisitors death. Ezra had told me the story. This was where they were. Kanan and Sabine were on the other side. Tyranus was standing close to the middle, a red glow surrounded him, as he pointed his lightsaber down at Ezra.

See. They are weak. And the weak must be destroyed. They only bring trouble to us. You are not weak. But if you protect them, then you are a coward. The dark side can make you powerful. The dark voice swirled around me, as I walked toward the sith.

"Tyranus!" I called as I neared. All eyes went to me, and I stood at his side. Ezra looked hurt, at the sight that I betrayed him. I couldn't take the look he gave, so my gaze shifted to Tyranus.

"You're just in time. Maybe you could actually learn something. Other than Mistan's mushy crap."

"Hmm. Maybe you could kill this boy," I paused shortly, as Tyranus swung his lightsaber at Ezra.

"Over my dead body." I growled through gritted teeth, as a lighter blue lightsaber glow covered my face. I stood in front of Ezra, staring Tyranus down between our locked lightsabers. Then I had to do something stupid. Uncle Haken would try to kill me before the sith did. If he saw it. I Jumped over Tyranus, landing a yard behind him. He angrily turned around.

"C'mon Tyranus. I'm the one you really want to kill here. We both know it." I taunted him. He tightened his hold on his lightsaber.

"You must have a death wish Ria." Tyranus snarled.

"I get convinced of that too sometimes. But, I guess I like to play with fire." He lunged at me, but I blocked him. "See how long it takes to get burned." I finished. Then, a smoke bomb landed between us. I bitterly smiled at Tyranus, and pushed off of our locked lightsabers as it exploded. A cloud of smoke engulfed Tyranus, and I stood at it's edge. Sabine ran off, no doubt to help the others, as Kanan cautiously went to help Ezra. I kept my lightsaber off, as I stepped into the cloud. It was easy to tell Tyranus was in the middle, since he swung around a red glow.

"Where are you, you coward!" He demanded. I decided it might buy Kanan a little more time if I just taunted Tyranus.

"Everywhere." I whispered behind him, but by the time he turned around, I was gone.

"So, enlighten me. What's your real name Ria?" His eyes watched carefully around him.

"I am, Orin Prine's daughter." Smoke parted around me. Tyranus's eyes were wide, hiding a small fear. My father done something to make him that afraid of something. I jumped back into the decaying cloud, before he could snap out of it. I was about to move, when I was thrown into the wall behind me. My lightsaber fell from my hand.

"There you are. I'm getting real tired of your games." Tyranus stood above me, pointing his lightsaber down at me. I glanced over to see Kanan was almost to Ezra. Tyranus noticed this and smiled, and used the force to throw Kanan back to the other end.

No! The word caught in my throat.

I kept my arm stretched out, feeling for my hilt, as Tyranus turned back to me.

"But it's be a true pity to kill you now, Prine. Maybe I should leave you to Mistan, see if he actually can kill." My fingers slipped over the engraved metal of my lightsaber. A second bomb rolled right behind Tyranus's heel. "Oh well." He said, swinging his lightsaber down at me. I grabbed my own just in time to block him. I swiftly rolled out of his way, and stood up, as the smoke bomb went off. Leaving Tyranus blinded again. I looked out at the catwalk. Ezra stayed in the same position. Kanan was doing whatever he could to help me, but the meant he wasn't getting to Ezra any faster. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red lunge at me. I brought my lightsaber up just in time, for it to meet Tyranus's again. I glared at him, before jumping high over his head. Yes, what I was doing was stupid, but this wasn't much of a fight anymore. It was a distraction. I was far from being afraid. If I am gonna die tonight. I'm not going to give up till the end. I won't go until I show one hell of a fight.

"Now my patience are running low. I should save you for Mistan." I was in the middle of the cloud, but it formed a dome, as Tyranus stepped out. He held two lightsabers. I stood tall, lifting my chin, and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath, I stared at Tyranus, as his lightsabers were held back by my own. I was doing all I could to stay light on my feet. But, I didn't use one form. Having been taught by three, one being a sith, I mixed all their forms into one. Mistan, I pitied him, because he was on the wrong side. He had every bit in him to be an excellent Jedi, but he was just simply on the wrong side. I was fully brought back to what was happening around me, when Tyranus lunged at me. As I blocked one of his lightsabers, the other cut across my face. I faltered, stepping back as blood streamed out of the gash. It started above my right eyebrow but missing, it continued over my nose, next to my left eye, and stopped below my cheekbone. I blinked rapidly as the world around me blurred. I almost dropped to my knees, when I was in the air, and couldn't breathe. Black spots lined my vision, and I couldn't process what was happening very quickly. Before I could tell, the ground met me as I was slammed into the steel platform. Shakily, I stood. Tyranus laughed. The chilling sound filled the space around me. His fist, colliding with my mouth, cut open my lip. I dropped onto the platform with a loud thud.

* * *

(Kanan POV)

I heard a loud thud, as the cloud of smoke cleared. I was still a long ways from Ezra. This new inquisitor that Ara called Tyranus, seemed even more deadly. But I had faith in Ara's ability. I was running to Ezra, as the smoke cleared. Then, I was thrown back into the far wall again. I looked up. I couldn't find the strength to push myself up fully, as the color drained from my face. Tyranus slowly walked off of the platform. Ara was lying, motionless, on the other side. Out of what I could see, most of her face was covered with blood from a long gash that started at her forehead.

. No. Not her. Don't let her die. I pleaded, I prayed.

I was unable to move, as Tyranus approached Ezra.

* * *

I would have finished this chapter and tried to post it yesterday, but there was a storm last night, and I had to shut the computer down. _ONE CHAPTER LEFT!_

So, it might take a little while, since the next one is gonna be _long_. I'm gonna have to take a few brakes from it just so I don't get that board. Yes, looking back and forth between a notebook and a computer screen isn't always that thrilling. Especially since I'll be going back and forth between 10 notebook pages. I didn't even do that for Till I See You Again. It feels like just yesterday I was posting the first chapter, and to know its so close to coming to an end! So, that also will be giving a lot of people time to think of a question, about anything really in this series. But I just ask that you don't think 'someone else will do it' if you do than no one will. Even if it's a really simple question, I won't mind.

Why do I care so much? Because I really want to answer any questions you have so you don't get confused, and a QnA sounds fun to do. I know I'm not perfect at explaining whats happening to a character, so I'm bond to have confused someone. I swear, if I wasn't writing this, there would defiantly be chapters where I would have no clue what was happening. Also I'll be busy today since I have a few plans for Fathers Day! So until the next chapter, Bye!


	15. Part 2, I Will Die For You

Part 2, I Will Die for You

The last chapter! Alright, to any, and all of you who get emotional really easy, brake out the tissues! 'cause I almost cried writing some of this.

* * *

I blinked as the world came back to me. Tyranus was walking to Ezra, with both lightsabers and a sickening grin. Kanan had been using the wall to help him stand, but he was still hunched over with an arm pressed against the wall, frozen. The blood had drained from his face.

 _No. No. No. Damn it Kanan!_ I wanted to yell, but couldn't find my voice.

That was the second time ever, I had cursed on of my masters. It was one of the damnedest times too. Of course I cursed Haken a few times, but only once while he was teaching me. I sucked in as deep of a breath as my lungs allowed. My arms shook uncontrollably as I attempted to lift myself. My hand slipped, and I dropped back down.

" _The angrier she became, the more reason she had_ _ **not**_ _to do something."_

Haken's calming voice filled my head. He was talking about my mother. My blood started to boil, as my jaw locked, and shoulders tightened. This time life, and fate, pushed me too far. Now I was gonna push back. Harder.

 _I'm sick of this world's abuse._ I gritted my teeth.

I was _not_ about to let it take away my best friend.

 _I hate fate._

It's virtually taken everything from me. Almost. It gave me a shorter fuse, and more amo. It's stripped my trust, leaving me with a barrier, and more scars than I care to count. It left me with hate, for a long time. NO more. I still have beliefs, and hope. I only held onto them, because of one person. And _nothing_ was going to take Ezra while air still filled my lungs. I pushed myself up, locking my elbows, as I winced. The devil himself can escort me to the gates of hell. I don't care. The worst thing fate ever did. Was take from me. Screw it. Damned fate could never make me sit back and watch everything I had worth fighting for be taken away.

 _I'm still breathing. That meant, I still had one hell of a fight to put up, as I kept faith._ I growled in my head, as I stood.

Blood rolled down my face, and dripped from my chin. I used the force to bring my hilt to my hand.

 _To hell with it all._

Out of the corner of my eye, Kanan watched me, some of the color, returning to his face. Somehow. I managed to run at Tyranus.

 _I refuse to give in._

Tyranus turned around just in time. His own lightsabers, inches from his face.

"Why don't you just give up!" He barked.

"Never." I snarled. "I thought I made it clear the first time. To get to him. You go through me." Tyranus smirked, and seemed amused. Out of the corner of my right eye, I spotted explosive barrels. I quickly knocked a lightsaber out of Tyranus's left hand, leaving him with one. His amused look turned deadly. Tyranus tried to hold me back with the force, as he turned on Ezra.

 _No!_ The words caught in my throat.

I don't understand how, or care, but I stood in front of Ezra as Tyranus swung his lightsaber. I dropped my own, as my arm wrapped around my side, and above my stomach. I fell to my knees, before crashing to my side.

"Ara!" Ezra cried, alarmed. Biting my lip, I slipped the silver medal from my wrist, and placed it on my hilt.

"Weak." Tyranus spat. "I was really looking forward to bringing out the killer in Mistan." He paused, looking down at me. "But the weak jedi should be dealt with at once." My jaw tightened, as I held back a pained moan, as Tyranus set a foot on my right side. He put more weight on it. With one motion, he rolled me off the edge. I reached back, my hand locked onto his ankle.

"Ladies first." I spat, a little weakly. I yanked Tyranus off the edge. I let go of him as he fell, while I used what strength I had left to hold onto the catwalk. Time slowed as I looked up at Ezra. Kanan was running to us. I knew. It was already too late. I could feel my strength fading. I couldn't hold on much longer. Both Kanan and Ezra yelled something, but I didn't hear either of them. All I could see and hear, were the good memories.

" _What are you doing here?" Ezra asked, his face cloaked in the colors casted by the setting sun. My heart beat faster._

" _Living." I answered as a breeze waved the tall grasses of the field. We watched the sun set, and Ezra reached for my hand. I took his. "I'm not leaving." I promised._

" _I know. I trust that." Ezra said squeezing my hand._

Tears started to well in my eyes. "Thank you. goodbye." I whispered, as I lost my grip. Our fingers brushed as I turned, falling face first. Ezra tried to use the force to bring me back up, but couldn't. Time slowed even more, as Tyranus's lightsaber neared the barrles.

" _You know you really scared us back there… But I'm glad your back." Sabine smiled at me, as we watched the sun rise._

" _Yeah, I tend to do that a bit."I smiled again. Sabine pointed a finger at me._

" _Well don't do anything like that again."_

" _I can't promise anything… but I'll try." We both laughed._

" _Ara. You had us thinking you were dead. You could have kept it that way, but you came back. Why?" Hera asked, sitting next to me after Sabine left._

" _I don't have much worth fighting for anymore. But it seems, when everything is taken away from me, I find something to hold onto. Even if it's small, if someone has something to hold onto, it brings a lot of fight out of 'em. Because whatever they believe it's worth fighting for. It gives them faith. That's what all of you have done for me. Strength when I stand, and faith when I fall."_

" _What am I supposed to do Kanan?" I asked, my throat burned._

" _What I do know, is that if I had known, I wouldn't have let you come." Kanan said, resting a hand on my shoulder, almost protectively._

 _Even though he tried to hide it, I could see the joy in Kanan's eyes, as I hunched over laughing. He tried to seem mad, but he couldn't hide that, on the inside, he was laughing along._

" _I'm glad you're back." Zeb sighed. I smiled at him, and he adverted his eyes. "Well someone needs to help to keep Ezra in line. And it's great to have a better opponent than that rustbucket." He motioned to Chopper, who started to beep in defence. We both broke out laughing, before we finished the round._

" _Its hard to take the first step back to where you're meant to be, Ara. You need to tighten your grip on things. Everything will slip from your grasp if you don't." Haken looked at me. "You would give your life for that team, going back should be just as natural as breathing."_

As the wind whipped my face, a single tear made it's way to my cheek. Tyranus's lightsaber hit the barrles, igniting an exsplotion that engulfed him. But I didn't see it. As my mother's voice sang a soft lullaby of a story.

 _My mother. She was beautiful. More than I'd ever be. He voice, smooth and calming, had it's own melody, as she retold one of my favorite stories, for the millionth time._

" _Caleb was ashamed of running, but what he was doing, was actually really brave. He had to change his name so he could avoid being caught. He chose Kanan, to be his new name. Now Kanan was very smart and cautious, which is how he is able to live right under the empire's nose." She poked mine as she paused. "One by one, he took in people who didn't have a family. They rebelled together." My mother paused, putting a new part to the story. A wide smile grew across her face, as she looked down at me, as I was wrapped under my covers. "One day, Kanan was cornered, and no one from his team could help-"_

" _No! No! Not Kanan! Please momma." I interrupted, pleading for the life of my childhood hero. She gave me the sweat smile she always did when I interrupted._

" _Out of nowhere a hooded jedi helped, and saved him from the evil grasps of the empire." I squirmed as she made her hands into claws. "This jedi was known as the Guardian. The Guardian helps protect the future. She wears a symbol that means guardian and hope. She stayed with Kanan, and became part of his team."_

The tear slid down to my chin, but didn't fly off. The flames reached up, and I smiled.

"I'm coming home." I said, as more tears filled my eyes, but didn't escape. The flames reached higher, trying to suck me into them, but the shockwave, and, something else, threw me sideways. I landed away from the fire. As I hit the ground, my breath was forced from my lungs. I rolled a little, but finally came to a stop. Resting on my left side, facing the fire. The glowing embers floated down like. Like snow. I watched as more surrounded me. I had been a long time since I'd seen snow. It helped me relax, bringing some kind of peace with it. The taste of blood filled my mouth, and ran over my cheek. I looked up at Kanan and Ezra.

 _Why do they look so shocked? I thought they were happy I was back with them._ The single tear rolled down my neck, as I smiled up at them.

A wave of pain hit me, but I still smiled, as another tear escaped my eye.

* * *

(Kanan POV)

The reality of what was _happening_ hit me, as Ara smiled up at us as blood spilled from her mouth. My hand was on Ezra's shoulder, so he wouldn't jump down to her.

 _Damn it. Why did she have to smile?_ I thought, as my throat burned with the emotions, I have no clue why, I felt I needed to hold back.

I could feel our bond through the force, getting weaker. I looked away, almost feeling her pain, but ended up looking light in her eyes, that I had seen so bright, faded, and her head dropped. Ezra pushed past me, running to the stairs. Unconsciously I did the same, unable to think clearly. The flames were dying down, as I slowed to a jog. Ezra had already reached Ara. Then, I felt it. As violent as a snap of a bone, but even more blood curling. I stopped, shaking, and dropped to my knees as I felt our bond brake. It was like strong glass shattering out of nowhere. The emotions I had been holding back, broke loose. What made it ten times worse, was Ezra's reaction.

* * *

(Ara POV)

A bright light blinded me.

 _Am I dead?_ My thought echoed through the space.

For once, I wished I could get confused. I wished I couldn't figure out what was going on. But I knew too well, that every end I came to, was a silent answer. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the light, as figures appeared. My hand dropped to my side, as the silhouettes formed into a large number of people. My eyes widened, as I looked at the faces of past masters.

"Haken has taught you well." A tall man with a mustache and beard commented. I swiftly recognized him as my Uncle's master. Then I knew, I had heard his voice before.

"Caleb has too. He also has done well with the boy, Ezra. What does he go by now? Kanan, isn't it?" The master next to him said.

"Orin really needs to work on timing. Right along with when to back off." The master's voice deepened, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought I taught him better."

"I did too." Haken's master agreed, crossing his arms.

 _Masters_ , my thought rang out as if I spoke it, while I respectfully bowed my head.

"Yes young one. We have been watching over you for a long time now." Master Bilbao informed.

"And we will until it actually is your time." Haken's master spoke. I was starting to come to more conclusions, when another master spoke.

"Your choice, it is, young one."

 _Master Yoda!_ I thought, a little shocked.

I only heard his voice, I didn't see him, and hoped he survived order 66. I looked through the crowd, as Orin's master, standing behind Haken, and Kanan's master, motioned to something on my left. Out of nowhere, ironically, I couldn't breathe. Ripples moved along, as my fingers skimmed, some kind of portal, maybe. I watched as Ezra shook my limp body.

"C'mon Ara. Wake up. Just. Just wake up." Tears streamed down his face, and dripped from his chin, as his nose started to run. "Wake up, please. I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine. As tears rolled down my face, I reached up, and felt my lips. Somehow, I could feel the warmth linger, before they went cold. Ezra picked up my body, and started to rock back and forth. "Please, please. Wake up Ara." He sobbed. My bracelet was clenched in his hand. A silent tear ran down my cold face. "Just. One last word. Please, just one." His voice broke, as he whispered the last two words, crying into my limp shoulder. "we still need you Ara…. I… still need you." He brokenly whispered, resting his forehead on mine. "You promised. Damn it. You promised you weren't going to leave. You promised Ara." Ezra's voice broke, as he let out a violent sob. "You said you'd be there if… if we needed you.. I… I.. need you… Ara." Ezra started shaking, along with his voice. Then I watched my uncle Haken round the corner into the loading bay. He froze at the sight, along with Hera and Sabine. Haken immediately dropped to his knees.

I looked away, unable to watch anymore. Tears streaked my face, as I looked back at the masters. I wanted to go back so badly. But something, someone, was holding me here. My mother. Orin's master, lifted his chin.

"It is your choice. Choose wisely, Guardian." He spoke. I looked to the back of the crowd. My heart dropped, as I spotted a distant, familiar smile. The portal seemed to be slowly closing. More tears streamed down my face, as I found my voice.

"I'm coming home." I said, lifting an arm into the portal. I watched, as all the masters lifted their hands in unison, as their forms faded. I stepped back, feeling whatever power they had to offer, flow through me. It felt as if it healed me, as I became stronger.

I felt the warmth of Ezra's hand, heat my own, as I took in a breath. I sat up, clinging to him, I had no pain, as if nothing happened. The side of my head rested against his, as I brought Ezra closer to me. Ash fluttered down around us. Just like snow.

"I did make a promise. And you know damned well, I'm gonna keep it." I whispered, close to tears, as the single drop, slipped off my chin. I kissed away a tear, and Ezra blushed a little. Then we heard a crash, followed by a low moan. I looked over Ezra's shoulder, to see Haken with an arm pressed against the wall he just hit. He mournfully gritted his teeth as he drug his head down the wall. His shorter reddish brown hair, stuck out at odd angles. Ezra let me up, and he walked beside me, as I walked toward my uncle. Kanan looked at us shocked, and got up. Absentmindedly, I realized how much taller Haken compared to Kanan. Hera shook Haken's shoulder. He looked up, tears in his eyes, that only I saw, as he looked at me. I never saw him like this, so it killed me when I did. I understood, since I was all he had left. It wasn't that long ago he was all I had, before I met Orin. He stood up. That's when I broke into a run. Uncle Haken caught me, and I started to cry into his shoulder. Then it came over me that I made the right choice. I could feel his steady heartbeat on my shoulder, as we both held each other tightly.

I felt him sigh. "Why can't you follow orders?" He asked softly.

"Because of you." I lightly sobbed.

"What happened to Ara?" I heard Or- my father, demand.

"Orin?" Haken asked

"Yeah. There's that guy too." I managed to say through the ending tears. Haken pulled back, and kept a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, yeah." I said, remembering something. All three men gave me a strange and surprised look, as I told them what their masters had said.

I held on. I stayed strong. For this family of mine. Blood or not. These people. This family, is what I keep fighting for. The people I will defend. I would. I did. Die for them. But this time, death didn't have a strong enough hold.

My father hugged me. I hugged him back, without a second thought.

I am where I belong. I just had to realize it first. That it's always darkest before the dawn.

I sat next to my Uncle in his ship, that Ahsoka brought, as he flew behind the Ghost.

This family, forgave my mistakes. What I just realized, is that you can't always escape destiny, but you can damn well shape it. I'm home, where I belong. No matter what happens, I wouldn't leave them for anything. I may be the Guardian.

But that's not going to stop me.

Not from staying with the people I belonged with.

No matter what it takes, I will always,

find my way home.

* * *

I'm not fully done yet! I have a suprise, and I think all of you might like it. I'll try to post it tomorrow.


	16. SUPRIES! ? slight update & PREVIEW!

Sorry, I had to hurry to post the last chapter the other night. It's been really great to see some of the comments, and to share this story will all of you. Really, I've enjoyed it just as much as some of you have. But! It's not over yet! I'm starting another story, that is related to this, but it ties more into Star Wars, yet includes Star Wars Rebels characters. Even though I have been recently watching the movies, I still don't fully know the timeline, so some things might happen before they're supposed to, so just hang in there with me! I'm going to have a longer preview in the first chapter, which will actually be a prologue.

So the preview, will go something like this -

* * *

8 years after I'd Die for You, the rebellion is in full swing, as the Galactic Civil War, has begun... Many things can happen in 8 years... What will this story bring? What new journeys will some new characters take us on? And where... Will some of them find themselves?

* * *

Yeah, something like that, I'll probably try to make it a little better, which means it'll probably be longer. But, the surprise doesn't stop there! So I'm going to change Ara's age so that she's 14 when she first meets Ghost, which would make her 16 during I'd Die for You. I think it's just chapter 10 in I'd Die for You that Ara reveales her age, so I'm not really gonna go hunting for it. If I miss any of that I'll find it sooner or later.

After I put up the prologue for the next story, I'm going to start working on yet, another story. This one will go into the lives of some new characters, before they are fully introduced, some of the stories will be a little longer than the others. If you thought I'd Die for You was a roller coaster, both of these, should get worse. I'll try to keep the side stories shorter so I can get back to the main story faster. Oh, boy.

I'm officially calling it Every Road that Leads Home. I had a minor setback that I thought I would have to wait a few days to post the story for, so I have a drawing that I want to use it as the cover! The small set back, to finishing it was (looking at my mom, and sister's dogs) Someone ate the colored pencils I was gonna use. I want to get some more done with both new stories, so that reason has taken over for any setbacks that may happen. But if all goes well, I just might post the mind blowing prolog tommorow. In the meantime, I've already started on one of the side stories, wich will be for the youngest of the new characters, and, kinda the most heartbreaking. Alright, Till the next story!

May the force be with you all!

\- Ty R. Bluent


End file.
